Undiscovered Power
by slythadri
Summary: Written for The Houses Competition. Harry's powers have increased exponentially after the Battle of Hogwarts. He is about to discover why.


A/N: written for The Houses Competition.

House: Slytherin

Year: 2

Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Word] Undiscovered

Word Count: 923

A year had passed after the battle of Hogwarts, and one morning the young Auror Harry Potter received a memo to report to the Department of Mysteries. When he entered the chamber to where he had been summoned, an Unspeakable from the Undiscovered Powers Division was waiting for him. Harry had never heard of that division, but yet again, the Unspeakables were known for their extreme secrecy.

"Mr. Potter, please, come in, take a seat."

Harry sat his posture tense. The wizard talking to him had a solemn attitude, and that made the Boy Who Lived feel uneasy. The man went straight to the point.

"When the wizarding world enters a period of turmoil, a few subjects come to develop undiscovered powers. The powers are in a way hereditary, not through family lines but through ancient magical bonds. The magic chooses an heir, a Vessel of sorts. The ancients called these wizards and witches 'gods' and thought them immortal. The Greeks called them the Olympians. Though it is true that wizarding kin has longer lives than Muggles, we are clearly not immortal. What happens is that when the witch or wizard carrying those powers dies, the powers are released back to the magic until a new incarnation rises."

Harry tried to keep a straight face, wondering what this had to do with him. The Unspeakable continued.

"We have learned over the centuries that is not prudent to alert those chosen by the Powers during times of war, as they could try to desperately cling to it, first to achieve victory, and then for their self-serving purposes. Now that the war is over, we feel confident about explaining to those whose undiscovered powers have awakened what is expected of you."

"Expected? Do you mean to say that the undiscovered powers have reached me?" asked Harry, now feeling very nervous.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. In fact, we suspected it since you were a little boy, the first time that Voldemort tried to kill you. To our knowledge, no one has ever survived the killing curse. Then the surge of power became quite evident during and after the Battle of Hogwarts, and your progress during the last year is been outstanding. You are already a fully trained Auror, while the rest of the class that started with you still has two more years to go. So we think is time for you to be aware of your responsibilities and of what is expected of you."

"Expected?" he said in a panic. "What more can be expected of me? I have already given all I had, all I loved, all I am to the magical world!"

"Calm down, Mr. Potter. We are aware of your difficult life and of your painful loses. But let me ask you something: do you know why Albus Dumbledore, once the most powerful wizard in the world, chose to take the post of Headmaster of a school instead of becoming Minister of Magic?"

Harry shook his head no. He had wondered that many times, especially during the reign of that buffoon Fudge, but he never asked.

"It is because the Powers easily blind those who yield them. After defeating Grindelwald, Dumbledore awoke the Powers in himself. By the time he was called here to inform him that he was a Vessel, he was already aware, and quite worried about it. He knew instinctively that he had awakened the power of the leader of the gods, the one that the Greeks called Zeus. He had no choice but to be a leader, but he was a smart wizard. He became headmaster of Hogwarts because from there he could lead while being kept in check, both by the mInistry and by the children themselves. That is how he kept himself honest, unless to a certain point. Dumbledore was a bit full of himself, but he could have turned into the worst tyrant. We expect that you, Mr. Potter, will follow his example and keep yourself in check."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No point in fighting this. He had felt it, the surge in power, his fast progress after the Horcrux inside him was killed.

"What Power has awakened in me?"

"You, Mr. Potter, have survived the killing curse not once, but twice. And you did also, at some point, muster the Deadly Hollows. That makes you Master of Death. The power of Hades lies within you."

Harry felt himself tremble.

"What does that mean, exactly?' he asked, fear in his voice

"Do not fret, Mr. Potter. It is nothing to be scared of. It simply means that your Undiscovered Power emerged from your mastery of Death. You are the most powerful wizard of this generation, but the way you yield your power will always be up to you."

Harry breathed a bit easier.

"So what do you expect from me, then?"

"When an Undiscover Power is awakened, Magical Law requires that the Vessel becomes Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, as Albus Dumbledore was before you."

Harry stood up like a spring coil.

"Chief Warlock? Are you crazy? I am nineteen years old! Nobody will listen to me!"

The Unspeakable was unfazed

"Mr. Potter, you already commanded an army of Wizards to victory. No one sees you as a child. It is a great burden, but I am sure you will fulfill your duties with greatness and compassion."

Harry walked out of the Department of Mysteries feeling dizzy. The war was over, but the battle for the Wizarding World was neverending.


End file.
